Dr. Hatch
Dr. Hatch (full name is Charles James Hatch) was the former multi-millionaire CEO of the Elgen Corporation and main antagonist of the Michael Vey series. He and his Glows overtook the island nation of Tuvalu. He deposed as CEO and became the unsanctioned President of Tuvalu (renamed Hatch Islands). Appearances Early History Not much is revealed about his early life, other than the fact that he was a 22-year old graduate from MIT when he became CEO of the Elgen Corporation. He was friends with Carl Vey and helped test the MEI machine. After it malfunctioned and killed most of the babies, Hatch was demoted. The Prisoner of Cell 25 In the first book, we first see Dr. Hatch outside of PizzaMax, a restaurant in which Michael is celebrating his 15th birthday. He approaches our antagonist after testing to see if Michael was the last Glow he was looking for (by staging a robbery) and brings Nichelle and Zeus with him. Zeus demonstrates his abilities by shocking Michael's mother with his lightning-like electric powers. Michael is then 'shut down' by Nichelle, who uses her powers like a mosquito feeding off blood to take Michael's electricity. Michael's best friend Ostin comes back from getting his jacket, just in time to see Michael unconscious and Hatch getting away with Michael's mother. Later, we find out the reason Taylor Ridley seemed to have disappeared earlier, is because she did. ''Hatch's guards kidnapped her as she walked home and took her to the Elgen Academy. At first, Taylor is scared and confused, and that doesn't change too much throughout the book. But, Taylor meets her twin sister Tara and she shows her the up sides of being with the Elgen. Hatch at first seems very generous and kind, but it's all part of his master plan. The process is described by Ian to Taylor later in Purgatory. He tells her that first, Hatch seems nice and kind and that makes you feel like you need to be nice in return. Then, Dr. Hatch will try to manipulate you by saying something along the lines of, "I need a show of faith. After all I've done for you, and you won't do this simple thing for me?" Usually asking to harm or kill a GP or human. First, its something small, then Hatch asks again and says the same thing once more. Then it starts piling up and you begin to feel guilty, but now Hatch has something on you, almost like blackmail. We see Hatch throughout the first book, interrogating Michael and calling him a liar, taunting the Glows in Purgatory and in the end, when Michael escapes, fleeing from the building with the Glows that are on his side. In the book, he appears to be extremely rich. ''Rise of the Elgen Dr. Hatch returns in the debut of The Prisoner of Cell 25 ''appearing first to us with the 'enemy' Glows. They discuss the situation, and we find that the Elgen Board, led by Chairman Schema, that controls Hatch's finances and academies has lost faith in him. They ask Hatch to go to Peru, South America and shut down the facility running there. Hatch ''does ''go to the Peru compound but not to shut it down. While they travel to the Peruvian Plant, Hatch informs the Elgen Glows loyal to him that the real purpose of their trip to the Peruvian Starxource Plant is to create an army of Elgen guards in order to overthrow Chairman Schema and take control of the Elgen. Michael learns that Hatch has been kidnapping ranchers and workers from different towns in South America and forcing them to work for him or die in The Bowl, which is filled with starving live rats. Near the end of the book, Hatch captures Michael when our protagonist decides to save his friends and sacrifice himself. He talks with Michael about ''what would have been ''and that he's giving him one more chance to repent for defying him. Excerpt of their conversation: "I could have made you a god too." (Hatch) "You must be dyslexic. I'm pretty sure you meant to say 'dog'." (Michael) Hatch is last seen in this book, when Michael escapes from the Bowl by feeding off the energy of the electric rats. He summons an electric glowing ball in his hand, and throws it at the Observation Room in which Hatch and the enemy Glows are sitting. Battle of the Ampere After the destruction of the Peruvian Plant, Hatch travels back to the Elgen's primary headquarters, the Ampere. When Hatch arrives, Chairman Schema's furious at Hatch for disobeying his orders and he completely blames Hatch for the destruction of the Peruvian Plant, stating that if Hatch had simply released Michael Vey's mother like Schema ''told him to, then the Electroclan never would have attacked the Plant in the first place. But Hatch then deflects the blame back at Schema, stating that Schema's extremely poor handling of the situation (apologizing to the public instead of invoking public sympathy, thus turning public opinion against them) is the real cause of the severe damage to the Elgen's reputation. Hatch then accuses Schema of no longer being fit to run the Elgen. Enraged, Schema orders for Hatch to be sent to the Ampere's brig. 3 members of the Elgen Board, Six, Seven, and Eleven, speak up in Hatch's defense and take his side, pointing out that Hatch's past accomplishments for the Elgen should be taken into consideration. As a result, Chairman Schema fires all 3 of them from the Elgen Board and sentences them to house arrest until the remaining members of the Board decide their fate. Schema then has Hatch sent to the brig. Later, Hatch, with the help of the Elgen Glows escapes from the brig. Together, they quickly take out all of the Elgen guards loyal to Schema, free the former Elgen Board members loyal to Hatch and summon a team of Elgen guards loyal to them to the Ampere in order to help them take over the ship. Hatch and his followers then confront Schema and the Board and Hatch announce that he will now be the new leader of the Elgen. He has 1 of the Elgen Board members, Ten, executed when he tries to escape. Hatch then has Schema and the remaining members of the Elgen Board (which by now simply consists of Schema, Two, Three, Four, Five, Eight, Nine, and Twelve) imprisoned in the brig and he has Schema hung upside down by his feet. Hatch then reveals to his followers his new plan; they'll conquer the island nation of Tuvalu in order to turn it into the Elgen's new primary headquarters. Hatch also officially appoints Quentin as his new apprentice, heir, and second-in-command just below him. Later, Hatch visits Schema and the others in the brig. Two (who apparently has romantic feelings for Schema) begs Hatch to have Schema cut down, as he probably won't survive much longer in his current condition. Hatch agrees to have Schema cut down; if Two will take his place. Two, much to Hatch's mild surprise, ultimately agrees and Hatch makes it so. Two later dies as a result, saving Schema's life in the process."All you need is love" Hatch is last seen near the end of the book when Michael Vey and the Electroclan destroyed the Ampere and the Watt. Although they at first assume that Hatch was killed in the explosion, they later discover, to their horror, that Hatch is still alive; his personnel Chuck Norris detail rushed him off the Ampere as soon as the Watt blew up. Hunt for Jade Dragon After the destruction of the Ampere and the Watt, Hatch, along with the rest of the Elgen on board, takes up residence on the Faraday. Hatch is apoplectic with anger at Michael Vey and the Electroclan for the destruction of the Ampere, and vows to destroy them in revenge. Hatch is then informed by one of his EGGs, David Welch, the Elgen have successfully captured the child genius known as Jade Dragon and imprisoned her inside the Taiwanese Elgen Starxource Plant, and that they still haven't been able to get any information out of her since, unfortunately, she's a deaf, mute, autistic savant. Hatch, deciding that the Elgen's scientists will know what to do with her, orders Welch to have Jade Dragon be taken to the Elgen's science ship, the Volta, where she'll be guarded by both the Lung Li, the Elgen's special elite Asian military order, and the Elgen Glows, with Quentin being in charge of the entire operation. Hatch also tells Welch to spread the word around the Taiwanese Plant that the Elgen have captured Jade Dragon. Although Welch points out that if they were to do that, then word could leak to the Resistance, Hatch reveals that that's exactly ''what he wants to happen, reasoning that if the Resistance finds out that the Elgen have captured Jade Dragon, then they'll send Michael Vey and the Electroclan to rescue her, which would allow Hatch, who by now is completely sick and tired of the Electroclan foiling his plans, to finally kill Michael Vey and destroy the Electroclan once and for all. Later, Hatch meets with his faction of loyal Elgen Board members. Hatch informs them that since the Elgen's bankers in Switzerland aren't cooperating with his demands, and since he suspects that Schema (who, along with the remaining members of the Elgen Board managed to escape from the Ampere before it was destroyed) might be involved, he, along with Torstyn and Tara, will be heading out to Switzerland in the morning in order to address the situation. Hatch also reveals to the group that once the Elgen have gotten Jade Dragon to teach them how to create more Glows, the Elgen will wipe out the majority of the human race, and create an army of Glows to replace humanity as Earth's new dominant species. After the meeting, Hatch travels to Switzerland. There, Hatch blackmails one of the Elgen's bankers, Florian Wyss, into betraying Schema by transferring all of the money that the Elgen has in the Bank of Geneva to another account, by holding his wife and daughter hostage. When Schema arrives at the Bank of Geneva to meet with Wyss in order to discuss a course of action to defeat Hatch, Hatch, along with Torstyn, Tara, and 4 Elgen guards, arrives and confronts Schema. Wyss reveals, to Schema's horror, that he's, under Hatch's orders, transferred all of the Elgen's money in the Bank of Geneva to another account, thus foiling Schema's plan. Hatch then, for his own personal amusement, proposes a challenge to Schema; Schema's now a wanted fugitive in almost every single country on the planet, Hatch has placed a 1,000,000 dollar bounty on his head, and Schema now has no money left to run (at least not in the Bank of Geneva). Hatch willingly lets Schema go just to see how long Schema can survive. Schema then quickly runs out of the building. Hatch then reveals to Wyss that he won't be releasing Wyss's wife and daughter as he originally promised. Hatch leaves while, much to Wyss's horror, ordering Torstyn to torture Wyss. Torstyn does just that, and presumably kills Wyss. Later, Hatch travels to the Taiwanese Elgen Starxource Plant. While he's there, he's visited by Nichelle. Nichelle tells Hatch that she has come to Taiwan with Michael Vey and the Electroclan, who are planning to rescue Jade Dragon, and that she has come to him in order to betray them and rejoin him and the Elgen, stating that she can lead Hatch and the Elgen right to the hotel that the Electroclan are staying at. Although Hatch is at first suspicious that Nichelle hates him for abandoning her back at the Elgen Academy, Hatch ultimately believes her and officially welcomes her back into the Elgen. He then sends her and a squad of Elgen guards to the hotel that the Electroclan are staying at. The attack ultimately succeeds, resulting in the Electroclan's capture. Later, Hatch visits Michael Vey in his cell. With Tara's help, he tricks him into thinking that Hatch is his father, Carl T. Vey. Hatch ultimately tricks Michael into revealing the location of the Resistance's secondary headquarters, Timepiece Ranch. As a result, Hatch sends a squad of Elgen guards to attack and destroy Timepiece Ranch. Nichelle eventually betrayed Hatch, revealing that her defection back to his side was only a ruse. She helps the Electroclan escape from the Taiwanese Plant. The Electroclan later eventually managed to rescue Jade Dragon, thus foiling Hatch's plan once again. Storm of Lightning After the Electroclan successfully rescue Jade Dragon, EGG Welch meets Hatch at the Taiwanese Elgen Starxource Plant. There, Welch tells Hatch about the Electroclan's most recent victory. He also informs Hatch that the Elgen have launched a full-scale attack on Timepiece Ranch, and that there were apparently no survivors, and that the Elgen guards still haven't managed to capture Chairman Schema yet, and that Schema has, apparently, vanished. Hatch pretends to be unmoved by the news. Hatch then informs Welch that they have recently bought 3 new ships, the Westinghouse, the Edison and the Franklin in order to replenish the Elgen fleet's forces after the destruction of the Ampere and the Watt. Hatch also tells Welch that they're about to finally begin their attack on Tuvalu, conquer it, and turn it into their new primary headquarters. Hatch then summons 4 guards and has Welch relieved of his position and command, and arrested. Hatch orders the guards to have Welch imprisoned in the Faraday's brig and announces that once they take over Tuvalu, Welch will be fed to the rats, in order to serve as an example to the rest of the Elgen that Hatch expects his orders to be carried out and that he doesn't accept failure as an option, much to Welch's horror. This would later turn out to be a colossal mistake. After Quentin heard about Welch's arrest, Quentin's horrified by this news, as, unfortunately for Hatch, Welch was like a father to Quentin. As a result Quentin, fearing that he might be next, and deciding that Hatch is inferior to him, officially decides to ''' overthrow Hatch and take control of the Elgen''', and, with Torstyn and Tara's help, frees Welch from the Faraday's brig, allowing him to escape. Later, after he hears about Welch's escape, Hatch, knowing how Quentin feels about Welch, starts to suspect that Quentin might have had something to do with it, and, along with Tara, visits Quentin in his room. Hatch has Tara use he powers to trick Quentin into thinking that Hatch is Tara, and tries to trick Quentin into admitting that he helped Welch flee. However, Quentin easily sees through the ruse (as Hatch quotes from a book, which Quentin knows Tara couldn't possibly do, because of her illiteracy) and tricks ''Hatch ''into thinking that he's completely loyal to him, much to Hatch's relief. Hatch, not knowing that Quentin's secretly planning to take him down and usurp his throne, then reveals to Quentin that as soon as the Elgen take over Tuvalu, Quentin will be made the new King of the entire nation. At the opening ceremony of the Elgen Tuvaluan Starxource Plant, Hatch, accompanied by Torstyn, Tara, his personal bodyguards, and 9 of his EGGs, leads the Tuvaluan delegation on a tour of the facility. After the tour and the ceremonial dinner, and after receiving great praise from the Tuvaluan Prime Minister, Prime Minister Saluni, for the Elgen's help to Tuvalu, Hatch toasts the delegation before summoning 100 Elgen guards into the room. Hatch then reveals to his horrified audience that while the ceremony was taking place the Elgen have completely taken over the entire country by knocking out all communications, quarantining the islands, and overthrowing their police force and navy. Hatch then officially declares himself as the new ruler of Tuvalu and renames it, "The pennywise Islands". Hatch gives all of the members of the delegation an ultimatum; pledge allegiance to him and the new Elgen Government willingly, or do so after being reeducated. Since Saluni refuses to willingly pledge allegiance and bow down to Hatch, Hatch sentences him to have his tongue be cut off and spend the rest of his life imprisoned, bound and naked, in a ostin cage as punishment. Almost all of the rest of the delegation members, not surprisingly, choose to pledge allegiance immediately. Hatch then gathers the entire population of Tuvalu together at the Funafuti International Airport. There, Hatch informs the crowd that the Elgen have taken over Tuvalu. He officially appoints Quentin as the new monarch of Tuvalu and gives the entire population an ultimatum; either renounce their Tuvaluan citizenship, take the Elgen oath of loyalty, and officially become "citizens" of "The Hatch Islands", or, choose ''not ''to take the oath of loyalty, become "noncitizens", immediately lose the right to vote, access to Tuvalu's hospital, stores, businesses, etc., and access to electricity, and be treated as second-class citizens who are inferior and defer to citizens under all circumstances. Hatch also officially changes the Tuvaluan currency from the Tuvaluan Dollar to the "Elgen Mark". Afterwards, Quentin remarks to Hatch that it was "just like you said it would it be", and Hatch responds that it's "''exactly like I said it would be". Later, Hatch, along with the rest of the Elgen Elite, moves out of the Faraday and takes up residence in the Tuvaluan Royal Palace (which, by Elgen standards, is modest at best and is in desperate need of renovation). While he's there, Hatch overhears Quentin (who's now starting to grow a beard) talking to Tara and complaining about the lack of regal glamor in his new position, and the fact that he doesn't have a throne or a crown. Hatch walks into the room, and after ordering Tara out, explains to Quentin that isn't really a King yet; he's simply training to be a King. Hatch tells Quentin that in order to rule millions and then billions, one must first learn how to rule hundreds and then thousands. Hatch then lectures Quentin about how to be a better dictator, telling Quentin to turn the people against each other by teaching them to hate each other, build a web of informants in order to keep tabs on his subjects and serve as his personal eyes and ears among the population, and keep the public's minds off their problems by entertaining them with elite sports teams in order to distract them from the negative qualities of his rulership. Hatch also comments that he likes Quentin's new beard and advises Quentin to work on it. Later, Hatch holds a meeting at the Elgen's Tuvaluan Starxource Plant. Hatch gives all 9 of the various islands in Tuvalu new names; he renames Funafuti "Nike" after the Greek goddess of victory, he renames Nanumea "Hepheastus" after the Greek god of fire and blacksmiths, he renames Niutao "Hades" after the Greek god of the Underworld, he renames Nanumaga "Demeter" after the Greek goddess of agriculture, he renames Nukufetau "Plutus" after the Roman god of wealth, he renames Vaitupu "Ares" after the Greek god of war, he renames Nui "Athena" after the Greek goddess of wisdom, war, and useful arts, he renames Nukulaelae "Dionysus" after the Greek god of wine, and he renames Niulakita "Poseidon" after the Greek god of the sea. Hatch also reveals to his followers that the Elgen will build a bullion depository in Tuvalu in order to physically hoard all of the Elgen's money. Hatch then announces his new plan; they will speed up the process of taking control of the world's electric power supply, by reaching the corporation using miniature versions of Starxource Plant, "Nova Starxource Pods". As a result, the Elgen will be creating an unfair competitive advantage, as by selling Nova Starxource Pods, they will be forcing the customers and buyers's competitors to come to the Elgen and buy Nova Starxource Pods, thus further increasing the Elgen's control over the world's electricity to the point where the Elgen will essentially control 98% of the commercial and residential market. This strategy is met with colossal approval. After the meeting, Quentin informs Hatch that, as King of Tuvalu, he's started the remodeling of the Tuvaluan Royal Palace and the construction of a stadium. Hatch is pleased and orders Quentin to keep up the good work. Then, one of the EGGs, EGG Daines asks to speak with Hatch in private. While they're alone, EGG Daines informs Hatch that they had found video of Welch, accompanied by two guards, fleeing from the Faraday, and that oddly, no one on the ship showed any interest in them, much to Hatch's curiosity. Daines then reveals to Hatch, much to Hatch's horror and rage, that three of the Elgen Glows, Quentin, Torstyn, and Tara, led by Quentin, had facilitated Welch's escape. Apoplectic with anger, and realizing that Quentin's planning to overthrow him and take control of the Elgen, Hatch vows to make all five Elgen Glows pay, especially Quentin. Hatch then orders Daines to arrest all five Elgen Glows in their sleep, imprison them and isolate them from one another. Hatch also tells Daines that he'll deal with Quentin personally, saying "Leave Quentin to me". Later, in the middle of the night, Hatch walks into Quentin's room and orders him to wake up. When Quentin asks Hatch what he's doing in his room at 3:00 in the morning, Hatch reveals that he knows about Quentin's betrayal. Although Quentin tries to deny that it was him, multiple times, Hatch doesn't fall for it, finally loses his temper, and slaps Quentin in the face, demanding that Quentin tell him the truth; Quentin finally admits that he helped Welch escape, saying that Welch was like a father to him. Enraged, Hatch summons a group of guards and has Quentin arrested. Although Quentin at first begs for mercy, he then mocks Hatch, saying "I would do it again". Now apoplectic with anger, Hatch has Quentin sent to Cell 25. Hatch ultimately sentences Quentin to spend the rest of his life imprisoned in a monkey cage for his crimes. He sentences both Torstyn and Tara to death, and he has both Bryan and Kylee imprisoned. In Fall of Hades, Hatch plans to have Michael eaten by him and the Elgen elite. He has placed million dollar bounties on Welch and Schema, dead. At the end of the book, he watches as Michael gets hit by a lightning bolt, and explodes, similar to a nuclear bomb, much to Hatch's fury. In The Final Spark, he has escaped to Funafuti, where he and three bodyguards still have their eyesight after Michael's blast. Although furious at what has happened, he is ecstatic that Michael is "dead". He has all employees, scientists, and guards, equipped with heavy weaponry. After Welch and the Electroclan escape with the Joule, he contacts the Secretary of Defense in the Philippines and orders him to send a few navy ships to capture the ship, which is successful. He appoints Captain Shool as the Chief Admiral of the Elgen Navy. After this, he orders the attack on the French headquarters of the resistance to lure out the Voice, and the American headquarters so that he can capture Michael's mom, Sharon. After this, he introduces Carl Vey as the leader of the resistance to the Electroclan, and blames him for dragging them into this war. He allows the glows to redeem themselves by pelting him with bricks. Sharon throws a brick at Hatch instead, and a fight breaks out. Michael, who was alive, emerges from his god-like state, fries Hatch's minions. Hatch runs off, but Michael follows him. Hatch is forced into a small room with Michael, where he is disintegrated into a pile of ash by Michael, instantly ending his life quickly and efficiently. Personality Hatch is extremely good at deception. He's clever and quick-witted but easily jumps to utter hatred. His personality is hard to discern as seen from how he's a monster to the Electroclan but like a father to the enemy Glows (at least until they, led by Quentin, decide that Hatch is inferior to them, and attempt to overthrow him and take control of the Elgen). He can be trusted with many things such as he running the Elgen Academy in Pasadena, California. Hatch has commented many times on how he hates for things not to go according to the plan, which happens quite often for him. He also has a fondness for reading and drinking scotch, although not to the extent of which he becomes drunk. Before the MEI was tested and malfunctioned, he was friends with the Vey family. During this time, Hatch was slightly nervous, but he was ambitious and kindhearted. After the Glows were born and he was demoted, he was corrupted by power. In former EGG David Welch's flashbacks, Hatch is shown as ambitious but sneaky, manipulative, and slightly annoying, contradicting what Michael's mother Sharon said about him from 15 years ago. Category:Characters Category:The Prisoner of Cell 25 characters Category:Rise of the Elgen characters Category:Battle of the Ampere characters Category:Elgen Category:Hunt for Jade Dragon characters Category:Antagonist Category:Psychopath Category:Wealthy Category:Businesspeople